When the lady smiles
by csimiamifreak2612
Summary: When the lady smiles, I can't resist her call. As a matter of fact, I don't resist at all. Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_-Wednesday evening, In a bar outside the Navy Yard. –_

"I'm telling you Tony they'll hook up on the Ball Masque" Abby said at the bar.

"Oh, come on Abby. Big man will not show up there! What do you think McGoogle" Tony said.

"Well Abby, I don't know Tony is kind a right, I don't think he will show up." McGee answered carefully.

"Let's make a bet, I've I win that means they hook up at the ball I get 20 bucks from each of you else, I pay you!" She said with a smile.

"Deal!" Tony yelled.

"McGee?" Abby asked.

"Alright!" he agreed.

"Ok the bet is set!" Abby said shaking there hands.

_-Following morning.-_

"Hey Kate!" Abby yelled from the parking lot.

Kate turned around and smiled, while Abby ran towards her.

"So how was last night?" Kate asked.

"Oh you missed a lot of fun, you remember mister weirdo, well he danced the most awful move. Seriously he need dance lessons." Abby spoke and Kate giggled.

"Now we're talking about dancing, do you have your costume yet, you know we have to go in that Romeo and Juliet way, with the mask and big dresses ?" Abby asked with excitement.

"A few years ago, had a masque made, so I'm going to wear that and a white and gold dress." Kate explained.

"Oh nice, I was planning to go in Red, the guys have it a lot easier they just have to wear a tux and a mask. But I'm sure looking forward to that ball." Abby rambled.

"Me too, and the masks they have something magical! Aaah, I can't wait" Kate smiled.

"Me too, but got to go a lot of work to do!" Abby said.

"Yeah, me to, see you at lunch!" Kate said and the each went their own way.

'Ok now I have only to convince Gibbs.' Abby thought while entering her lab

"Your late!" a gruff voice said.

"And good morning to you too Gibbs! " Abby said cheerfully.

"Got something?" The ex-marine said gruffly.

"Yes, but a different tone, please Moody pans!!!" Abby answered him.

"Do you have something for me ?" he asked a little nicer.

"That's better!" Abby said and filled him in with the info.

"So, I've a question." Abby said.

"Spill" Gibbs said.

"Are you coming to the Ball, please??????" Abby begged.

"Abby!! I hate those things." He answered her.

"Oh come on, you know it's with masks so people won't recognize you." She said with a big smile.

"I will take care of your mask, I've to order one for Tony, McGee, Ducky, actually half NCIS and Kate is coming too so come on be the boss!"

"Alright, you win! When is it?"

"Next Friday so you have another week if you need a new tux." Abby said.

"Call me if you know something more."

"Yes, Boss." Abby yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so i was thinking to day ow right i have to update this fic it has only been like 3 days or so but I guess the programming has killed my brain 'cause it already has been 10 days :O. Bad me!!!!!!  
Thx to the 2 people who reviewed me! That means I want more ;) ^^. So I'm not going to bug you any longer and let you read my fic! I'm sorry if I don't update that soon I have this major program working on it's for my final exam and by Thursday allot of code has to be ready :( so i update soon enjoy!

csimiamifreak ;)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_-Next Friday around Noon-_

" OK, so I got your masks!" Abby said entering the workspace with a large bag.

"This one is for you, Tony." Handing over a large mask.

"Wow, it's nice!!" Tony said.

"I found it perfect for you it's a mask like Casanova had but please be careful with them they can break ok!" Abby said giving McGee his mask.

"Where's the boss?" Abby said.

"Coffee run." Tony said still admiring his mask.

"And Kate?" Abby asked again.

"She went out urley said something about a costume." McGee said.

"Oh, ok. I'll leave Gibbs mask on his desk would you tell him that it's breakable?"

"Yeah, sure. How do I look?" Tony said with his mask on.

_-Friday evening Kate's apartment-_

'God, how am I going to do that! I need Abby!' Kate thought looking at her dress so she took her cell and dialed Abby's number.

"Red princess, speaking." Abby said.

"I need help, my dress is a half corset and I need help." Kate panicked a little.

"Tim!!! Can you bring me to Kate's? yep be there in 10 ok!" she said and hung up before Kate could say anything.

Not long after the call Abby was there.

"Ok, where is the little bitch?" Abby said and stormed the apartment in before Kate could say anything.

"Bedroom." Was all Kate said.

So after a few minutes of holding in your breath and just don't move Kate was ready.

"God, I love that dress ! You're like a golden princess. " Abby said looking at Kate.

"And you're the red, would you help with my mask?" giving her the strings.

"Yep, wait until you see my mask it's in the car with McGee. By the way need a ride?" Abby rambled while binding the mask.

"If you don't mind." Kate said

_-Meanwhile Gibbs resident-_

Gibbs was working on his boat. Softly sanding the boat. Thinking by himself.

'I wonder how Kate will look. No, Jethro she's off limits she's your co-worker, nothing more. I should get dressed. No, I'm not going what the hell am I going to do over there, I better stay here working on my boat.' He thought.

But the other voice told him different 'No, Jethro you promised Abby she even bought you a mask.'

"This is nuts but what the hell!" he said and ran upstairs took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and started to get dressed.

After an half hour he came done, wearing his tux. Let's try the mask he thought.

He took the black box and opened.

"Abby really did pick a nice one." He said to himself as he picked the silver masker which would covered his eyes.

"Ok ready to go!" he said and grabbed his keys and wallet and drove to the party


	3. Chapter 3

_-The party-_

"Can I offer you a drink , ma'am?" a familiar voice said.

"Tony?" Kate said.

"Kate?" Tony said stunned.

"Didn't you recognize me?"

" Actually no, wow you look beautiful!" he stuttered.

"Thank you and yes champagne would do!" she said with a smile.

"huh, oh euh right!" Tony stuttered and went over to the bar.

Kate started to laugh.

"What did I miss?" Abby said coming back from the dance floor and dragging McGee with her.

"I framed Tony! He didn't recognize me and now is he grabbing me a drink." She said between breaths.

"Wait what? Calm down." Abby said with a smile.

"He said: Can I offer you a drink, ma'am. And I said Tony and he was stunned like hell he didn't knew what to say." By the time she explained that Abby was already laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tony said.

"You didn't recognized Kate. You really think you're making a chance." Abby said sarcastic.

"Well sorry, Katie but if it comforts you your not my type!"

"I know I'm not blond and 20." She said sarcastic.

"28, Is the top and you know it. Got to go, there's Stacy from 3th floor." He said and went off.

"Typical Tony." Kate said.

_-On the other side of the room-_

Gibbs was just looking around the crowed searching for someone but he didn't saw her.

"Jethro? I didn't expect you here." Ducky said.

"Oh, hi Duck."

"You know the team is on the other side of the room."

"Oh, nice to know." A little distracted.

"Jethro, are you searching for someone?" Ducky asked.

"Huh, no Duck, why would I?" He answered like he woke up from a dream.

"Just asking, is it maybe a young brunette called Caitlin Todd?" Ducky asked.

"uh, n-no." stuttered Gibbs.

"You maybe warring a mask now, but I saw it earlier you know. Don't tell me I'm wrong 'cause you know damn well I'm right." He said with a big smile.

"Ah ducky …" he sighed.

"You know what I'll ask Caitlin for a dance." Ducky said giving him a small hint.

"Please, ducky don't." Gibbs said but Ducky was already gone.

"Caitlin, my dear. Would you fancy a dance?" Ducky said.

"How can I reject a dance from you, Ducky?" She answered him with a smile. So Ducky took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

On the other side of the room Gibbs was watch them, still deciding what to do.

"You know, Caitlin. I'm not the person who should say this, but you have a secret admire."

"I do?" she said a little shocked.

"Yes, but it's not me just to be clear my dear! I hope he will made up his mind and take over this dance." He said with a smile.

"Ducky, who is it?" Kate asked.

"You have to find out, if I say it, it will ruin everything and he will be mad at me." Ducky said and just at that moment someone interrupted him.

"Can I take over?"

"No, sorry DiNozzo. Hey isn't that the girl from the third floor." Ducky said and pointed to a young girl.

"Got to go, Hey Tanya!" Tony yelled and ran off.

"So I guess that is the wrong person too. Please Ducky, who is it?" Kate said with a sarcastic tone.

"Me, Kate!" a gruff voice said behind her, that sounded very familiar.

Ducky smiled and gave her over to Gibbs save hands.

"I have to be honest somehow I hoped it was you." Kate whispered looking in his deep blue eyes.

"So you're ok with it?" he answered.

"Defiantly." She smiled.

"Good." And he started kissing her.

_-On the other side of the room-_

Ducky, McGee, Abby and Tony where standing near the food chatting. When suddenly they were interrupted by Tony's shattering glass.

"Look." was all he could say while pointing to the dancing couple.

"Okay you guys, Pay up!" Abby said cheerfull.

The end!


End file.
